Potret Oval Sang Putri
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Di balik pesona penuh kekaguman, kepedihan membayangi siap menyeimbangkan kehidupan. Edo sekali lagi merasa lega. Dia tidak merasa malang. Kepedihannya adalah penyempurnaan hidupnya yang selama ini dipenuhi kegembiraan. / Jangan dibaca, menyesal nanti.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Drama & Mystery.**_

 _ **Warning: Selfcest, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Gender Bender, fanon.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Kecanduan novel terjemahan melahirkan fic ini. Mohon maaf jika dialog ngelantur.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Potret Oval Sang Putri**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hari baru melangkahi senja, namun langit sudah terlalu gelap lantaran diselimuti gumpalan kapas. Permata kembar sebiru lautan dalam mengerling, ganti dari menilik ruang luas yang terbentang di atas hutan ke lorong gelap tanpa penerangan. Tidak ada pergerakan lanjut sampai suara teguran menginterupsi dari belakang.

"Apa yang bisa Anda lihat?"

Edo tersentak. Emeralda tersenyum berdiri di belakang kursi roda, lengan bersilang.

"Kamu. Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Saya mengawasi Anda dari tadi."

Alis terangkat. Uap panas terhembus keluar dari bibir menyerupai persik.

"Begitu, begitu," kata Edo, tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata. "Kamu muncul begitu saja."

"Saya ingin mengejutkan Anda."

"Mengapa demikian?"

"Tidak perlu marah."

"Aku tidak marah." Edo menggeleng, benang perak tersisir rapi bergoyang mengikuti gerakan. "Hanya ingin tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin. Mungkin tidak. Kamu tahu? Maafkan."

Kursi roda dibawa menghadap lorong. Edo sebenarnya tidak mau, tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang gundah dirundung persoalan akan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak nyata. Bukan, bukan demikian. Bagaimana ia bisa menyebutnya?

"Tuan Muda," akhirnya dia berkata, mendekati Edo yang duduk di kursi roda. "Apa yang Anda pikirkan?"

"Apa?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Emeralda. "Apa yang sudah aku katakan sekarang?"

Tangan ringkih kembali terangkat, menyematkan jemari ke mahkota peraknya sendiri. Berusaha mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Alis melengkung ke bawah, sayu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana caranya orang lain bisa mengerti?

"Antarkan aku, Emeralda. Sekarang."

Tidak tahu itu perintah atau suatu permintaan. Emeralda memilih opsi pertama. Pegangan kursi digenggam erat. Lorong gelap ditelurusi hanya berbekal penerangan lilin. Kastel ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali dua manusia. Kastel itu sendiri dinyatakan perpaduan antara kesuraman dan keagungan tersendiri.

Emeralda sudah menjadi pelayan di sini semenjak Edo baru bisa merangkak. Jarak umur mereka beda jauh, tentu saja. Melayani segala kebutuhan Putra bangsawan yang kini tak mampu berdiri. Mungkin ini suatu karma. Teguran karena keluarga Phoenix terlalu ambisius akan kebanggaan, kehormatan, dan kekayaan.

Sungguh malang majikannya. Emeralda tersenyum miris melihat kaki Edo yang ditutupi selimut hangat. Menjadi kepala keluarga Phoenix di usia belia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tak sampai hati meninggalkan.

Kursi roda berhenti didorong di depan lukisan beraliran _Rennaisance_ dibingkai rapi dalam pigura berhiaskan emas. Tergantung di dinding.

"Emeralda ..." Tangan saling menopang di atas pangkuan, kepala terkulai tak berdaya seolah kehilangan energi.

"Apa?"

Edo mendenguskan napas terkesan miris sekaligus enggan. "Aku ingin satu jam sendiri di sini. Tolong."

"Oh, Tuhan." Emeralda mengeluh, enggan untuk mundur. "Tuan Muda, ini bukan siang. Anda bisa sakit. Anda tahu itu, salahkah saya?"

"Mungkin. Mungkin memang tidak."

Dari ekor mata, melirik pengasuhnya sejak bayi. "Kumohon, tolong. Aku minta maaf."

Menyerah karena majikan terlalu bebal untuk diprotes. Emeralda merengut sama sekali tidak suka. Merasa enggan, namun memilih menurut. Majikannya sudah bersikeras, tidak mau dibantah.

Sepeninggal Emeralda, sorot mata beralih berganti menatap lekat-lekat lukisan di hadapan. Sedikit berharap Emeralda tidak berganti pikiran dan bergegas benar-benar meninggalkannya agar dia bisa tenang.

Lama sekali dan dengan sungguh-sungguh lukisan tersebut dipandangi sedemikian intens. Lilin di kedua sisi lukisan sudah dinyalakan Emeralda terlebih dahulu. Kebiasaan Edo semenjak beberapa tahun silam. Kala malam tiba, sebelum berangkat ke alam mimpi sengaja menyempatkan diri memandangi lukisan.

Itu adalah potret wajah seorang gadis muda yang telah beranjak melangkahi proses perkembangan menjadi seorang wanita. Seperti lukisan kebanyakan, hanya potret dari bagian kepala dan bahu. Bingkainya oval, seperti yang dikatakan tadi, bersepuh emas serta dihiasi permata.

Gadis itu cantik sekali. Sungguh mulia ada yang bersedia mengabadikan kecantikannya dalam bentuk lukisan. Gadis dengan kecantikan langka. Di mana masa ketika dia masih hidup adalah seorang Putri Bangsawan yang mendiami kastel ini.

Di balik penampakan kastel yang kelam, tersembunyi Sang Putri dalam wujud lukisan. Kecantikan abadi.

Akan tetapi, bukan karena pesonanya yang telah mengurung Edo dalam kekaguman mendalam. Tidak, sama sekali bukan. Ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang telah mengguncangkan batin Edo.

Gadis itu berambut perak sebahu sedikit dikeriting kecil, dihiasi rangkaian bunga tiruan dari sutra. Warna matanya cantik sebiru lautan. Pipinya merona manis. Bulu mata lentik serasi. Gaun bergaya _rococo_ dari kain _taffeta_ berwarna _pastel_ bunga _begonia_. Duduk di atas kursi dengan anggun. Di belakangnya, jendela tanpa bingkai menampakkan langit malam diselimuti awan.

Edo bercermin dengan Sang Putri.

* * *

 _ **ASTER PHOENIX**_

 _ **ZEN JUSTITIA**_

 _ **XX/XX/XXXX**_

* * *

Di balik pesona penuh kekaguman, kepedihan membayangi siap menyeimbangkan kehidupan. Edo sekali lagi merasa lega. Dia tidak merasa malang. Kepedihannya adalah penyempurnaan hidupnya yang selama ini dipenuhi kegembiraan.

"Terima kasih, Sang Putri. Lihat, betapa cantiknya dirimu, Sayangku."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 ** _Me_** : NULIS APA, SIH, SAYA?! TIDAK BOLEH JADI! TAPI TANGAN GATEL MESTI TAK TAHU INTI FIC INI! TTATT


End file.
